The Life of the Four Belikovs
by XxMusicIsLife1xX
Summary: Real life scenario with Rose miraculously pregnant and Dimitri taking them to the hospital. Really sad. Well written. R & R, please! I really hope you like it.


**The Life of the Four Belikovs**

**Inspired by the music video for 'Lullaby' by Nickelback. Watch the video if you haven't, it kind of goes with this fic. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to the characters go to Richelle Mead and her publisher. I do however own the plot and Andrew, Aleksander, and Viktoria. All songs go to Simple Plan, Taylor Swift, **

"Dimitri!" I screamed as I felt water gush down my legs and onto the floor.

"What?!" He shouted, running into the kitchen with his stake in hand.

"My water just broke," I whispered, looking into his eyes. "And it _hurts. _Worse than last time!"

"Roza, we have to get to the hospital," he murmured, taking my hand and leading me to the door. "I'm going to go grab your bag, can you start the car? We _have _to get to the hospital!" By the end he was sounding hysterical.

"Okay," I whispered, and grabbed the keys off of the counter. I waddled out to the car and sat down just as a contraction hit. _Breathe, Rose, _I thought. _You can do this. If anybody can have babies, you can. _

Half a minute later, the contraction was still going strong and Dimitri was pulling us out of the driveway. Half an hour later we were pulling into Blessing Hospital and I was being wheeled into a labor room or whatever you call it. Everybody was already there – Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mason (he's alive), Eddie, and surprise, surprise! Even my mother and father.

We all waited anxiously for the next six hours, until finally the Doc said I was ready to push. After a grueling hour, Andrew Adrian Belikov was brought into this world. Another ten minutes in and Aleksander Mason Belikov was brought into fruition. And after the last twenty minutes, out came Viktoria Vasilisa Belikov. They were all so beautiful – they all had my hair and face, and Dimitri's eyes. They were all absolutely beautiful.

I felt myself slipping away after that, and the only thought I could summon was, _No. I can't die! My babies need me! _

But then I found myself standing on a cloud next to Andre and the Dragomirs. "Hello again, Rose. You made such wonderful, beautiful babies," said Rhea, with tears on her cheeks and in her eyes. "I'm so sorry you can't raise them yourself, honey. You have no idea how sorry. Thank you for taking care of _my _baby, though, to the best of your ability. I love you, baby." She held out her arms and I ran into them. After about five minutes of sobbing into her chest, Eric pulled me into a hug. Finally, I got to Andre and let out all of my pent-up anger at him out. "You slept with Mia and left her, Andre! She made Lissa's life **HELL **for that! Do you know what a pain that was to deal with!? That really hurt a nice girl. You played a nice girl and turned her into a bitch, Andre." After I got that out, I continued, "But I still love you. You're my brother. You didn't deserve to die," I finished, and ran to give him a hug.

"Now, how can I watch my family? There has to be some way for me to watch them, I can't just live without them forever! No, I can't be dead. Nope. Not me. I'll just wake up and I'll be sleeping with my little Andrew and Dimitri'll come in with Aleks and Vika and we'll all live happily ever after!" I was in hysterics by the end of my rambled monologue.

"Baby…" Rhea started.

"No!" I shouted, clutching at my head. I bent over and started crying. How could this happen to me? How could I be separated from the love of my life and my _three newborn babies?!_ This can't happen to me! How can this happen to me…? Did I do something wrong? Does God hate me?

"Rose, this always happens to the best of us. So many mothers or fathers have gotten stolen away from their beautiful, young families at such a young age. So many families have to go without the love from a mother or father because fate is cruel. But we aren't completely powerless here. You can make sure that your family has only the best life they can. You can't take everything bad away, as much as you wish you could. I wished I could make Lissa's life perfect in every way, shape, and form. But I couldn't. But I could give her happiness. Rose, make them happy. Give them your happiness, at least until they join you. Just know that they love you, Rose. They love you so much." Eric consoled, and pulled me into his warm, familiar hug. He was, after all, a father figure to me my whole life.

"I need to see them," I whispered. "Show me how."

"Andre led me over a gateway, and suddenly we were standing by my body. My body, which was in a coffin. I was at my funeral.

My father stood up on the podium, to the right of my casket. Dimitri was in the front row, and he looked absolutely _heartbroken. _There were no words to describe exactly how his face looked. Some of the prominent emotions were distress, grief, love, heartbreak, and denial. I wanted – no, I _needed _to hug him. I walked (or floated, I was a ghost now) up to him and wrapped my arms around him and started sobbing. He stiffened, like he felt my presence. Then he let out a loud sob and under his breath, said '_Why. Why Roza? Why me?' _

Lissa was sitting across the room, sobbing into Christian's shoulder. I walked over to her as well and gave her a ghostly hug. She had the same reaction as Dimitri, except no muttering. Then I noticed the baby carriers that were by Dimitri on the front pew. _My babies. I forgot about my babies. What kind of mother am I? _My subconscious whispered back – a dead one.

I looked at each of them in turn. I judged that about two weeks had went by since my death.

Andrew was beautiful. He had long eyelashes, a long nose, my hair, and Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes.

Aleks was slightly different. He had very short eyelashes, a button nose, my hair (a little wavy though) and still Dimitri's… chocolate brown eyes.

And finally, my Vika was near identical to the pictures I'd seen of me as a baby. She had _very _long eyelashes, a rounded nose, my hair, and she was the only one to have my eyes. I couldn't help but feel upset for Dimitri – he'd have a constant reminder of me throughout his new life.

After that I couldn't stand to stay any longer. I had to leave, or I'd break down again.

I walked over to Andre, who was looking with longing eyes at Lissa and Christian, who were now holding their five month old son – James Dimitri Ozera. Beside them sat Andre Eric Ozera, with Christian's arm around his shoulder. Andre was 4.

"I'm so sorry, Andre. You should have been a part of their life." I whispered to him.

"I'm used to it now. I've been dead for 10 years, remember?" He said the last part jokingly but I could hear the sadness in his voice and I could see it in his eyes.

"I know. Let's go, I want to go to sleep." I told him. "How do we leave?"

He waved his hand and the gate appeared again. We walked on through, and I found a bed (which appeared randomly, by the way) and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I immediately asked Rhea (who was reading a book by the fireplace) how I could watch my family. We were in a warm, two-story home that was beautiful. My bedroom was upstairs next to Andre's, and Rhea's and Eric's was down the hall from ours. The first floor held just the laundry room, kitchen, pantry, and living room. We were in the living room.

"You just have to find a window and concentrate on them. You can only see the important moments of their lives though, like your children's first steps, bathroom training, and first day of school. You'll be so tired that you'll sleep until the next occasion." She told me.

"That's okay. I have to watch them." I whispered.

I went to the window of my room and watched.

I watched my babies learn to crawl.

I watched them eat real food for the first time.

I watched them walk.

I watched them start to talk.

I watched them start preschool.

And I watched them start regular school at St. Vladimir's.

_All without me. _

I watched Dimitri struggle with money.

I watched Dimitri love them but also feel conserved to them because they cost me my life.

I watched Dimitri miss me.

I watched as he never moved on, although I wanted him to. He needed happiness. But he seemed to not care anymore. It seemed as if he had lost the will to live. Like he was only living for our babies.

_And he was._

I watched as Andrew, Aleks and Vika went through school, never knowing their mother. They all knew about me, but they didn't _know _me. They wanted to know me. So, so badly. The best they were able to get was from their Aunt Lissa and Dad, and that wasn't as good as having a mother's warm embrace – a mother's love. Nothing can replace a mother's love, I should know. It ripped my heart out to see.

It also made them feel guilty because they felt that they had cost me my life, as well.

No matter how many times Lissa and Dimitri would assure them that it was not their fault that I lost my life, they always kept that guilt with them. Deep down inside of them.

**Random moments of Their Lives**

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounding like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six months gone, and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there._

_I was playing back a thousand memories baby_

_Thinking 'bout everything we've been through._

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately _

_When time stood still, and I had you. _

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would, if this was a movie._

_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out…_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow…_

_But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now._

_I know people change and these things happen _

_But I remember how it was back then. _

_Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing_

_Has nothing like this ever happened to them? _

_Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street_

_Flash back to the night when you said to me_

_That nothing's gonna change, not for me and you._

_Back before I knew how much I had to lose. _

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie._

_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out._

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow._

_But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now._

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere,_

_If you're moving on,_

_I've been waiting on you, wary since you've been gone._

_I just want it back the way it was before,_

_And I just want to see you back at my front door._

_And I said, come back, come back, come back _

_To me like_

_You would, before you said it's not that easy_

_Before the fight, before I left you out._

_But I take it all back now!_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_Like you would, you would if this was a movie. _

_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out._

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow… _

_But if this were a movie, you'd be here by now._

_You'd be here by now…_

_Is that the kind of ending you wanna see now?_

_Baby what about the ending?_

_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now… _

Dimitri was at Lissa's coronation ball, and was sitting in a corner sobbing. It had been six months since his Roza had passed away… Since he lost all chance of complete happiness.

_I need you, Roza… I can't wait to see you again._

Another song started playing… it was like they were trying to make Dimitri even sadder and more mad at the world for taking Rose away from him

_So you're standin' in the middle of the thunder an' lightnin'. _

_I know you're feelin' like you just can't win, but you're tryin'. _

_It's hard to keep on keepin' on, when you're bein' pushed around!_

_Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinnin' down, around, down… _

_Every storm runs, runs outta rain_

_Just like every dark night turns into day._

_Every heartache will fade away!_

_Just like every storm runs, runs outta rain…_

_So hold your head up, and tell yourself that there's somethin' more,_

_And walk out that door._

_Go find a new rose; don't be afraid of the thorns. ( I forgot this line was in here, by the way)_

'_Cause we all have thorns. _

_Just put your feet up to the edge…_

_Put your face in the wind!_

_And when you fall back down, _

_Keep on rememberin'…._

_Every storm runs, runs outta rain_

_Just like every dark night turns into day_

_Every heartache will fade away!_

_Just like every storm runs, runs outta rain… _

_It's gonna run outta pain…_

_It's gonna run outta sting!_

_It's gonna leave you alone…_

_It's gonna set you free._

_And set you freee…_

_Every storm runs, runs outta rain_

_Just like every dark night turns into day._

_Every heartache will fade away_

_Just like every storm runs, runs outta rain… _

_It's gonna set you free!_

_It's gonna run outta pain…_

_And set you Free!_

The last moment I watched of Dimitri was of him going to bed one night. Earlier that day he had a nice time with his eight grandchildren – two from Andrew, three from Aleks, and three from Vika. After that, he drifted off to sleep but never woke up.

As he appeared in the meadow, he regained his form as a 24-year old.

"Roza!" He yelled joyously as he ran to me.

"Comrade," I whispered, ecstatic. "I love you, Dimitri. I never got to tell you that again before I died."

"It's okay, Roza. I love you too," he murmured, and leaned in for our first kiss in about 60 years.

To say the least, this is the happiest I have been in 60 years. Until about 40 years later, when all of my children joined us.


End file.
